


Missing you

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse takes him and he loses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Missing - The xx  
> All for my mate, caipteancalahaan

He looks at that yellow carriage, he tries to memorize every detail, from the combination of letters and numbers on the plaque to the strange drawing on the glass. For a moment he believes it’s a Pegasus and he’s suddenly unable to breathe, but he can’t look away, not now, not when she’s going away, not when she has let him in.

The curse is taking him. He can feel the cold sensation of magic brushing by, then catching hold of him and asking him to go with her.

He doesn’t want to go. He’s finally alive. He’s finally complete, in a way that makes him want to cry, scream and laugh at the same time. 

A tiny part of him hopes that she’ll remember him. Maybe not completely, maybe not like he will remember her, but he hopes he’ll be at her side, like the ghost of a memory, walking with her, living with her, helping her see the world. 

He blinks, and he’s looking at a forest that he suddenly hates.


End file.
